Glitch in the Matrix
by sensual l e t t u c e
Summary: "An explanation for an unlikely or irregular occurrence" or, in other words—don't touch anything on the Hokage's desk. Ever. [200 word drabbles][time travel]
1. Intro: Part I

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ and _Boruto Next Gen._ are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I am writing purely for the entertainment of myself and (hopefully) others.

 _A/N:_ I've only seen parts of the Boruto anime and read until chp. 19 of the manga but I love these kids so much?

* * *

Intro: Part I

* * *

"Oi! Don't start without me!" The unexpected shout echoed around the clearing, startling the two occupants. The blond boy ran up, a grin stretched across his whiskered cheeks as he waved his hand-held game at his friends.

"Be quiet Boruto! If you keep yelling the whole city is gonna find us," one boy groaned from his laid out position on the ground, his own game laying on his chest. He raised a brow, "How'd you get your game back? Did your Dad un-ground you?"

Boruto's grin turned sly, "Nope, I grabbed it from his desk, ya know!"

"Stealing from the Hokage's office? You're lucky you didn't get caught!" the other blond boy commented, green eyes focused on his game. "Though I doubt they'd interrogate you like any other random shinobi since you're the beloved Hokage's son."

"Shut it, Inojin!" he grumbled, falling to the ground across from the two. "Like I'd get caught! Ne, Shikadai, my old man didn't even notice when I—"

"I don't want to know!" Shikadai cut in with a glare, "They're gonna end up asking me and you know my mom can always tell when I'm lying. The less I know the better!"

"Let's just play."

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	2. Intro: Part 2

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ and _Boruto Next Gen._ are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I am writing purely for the entertainment of myself and (hopefully) others.

* * *

Intro: Part II

* * *

Boruto powered up his device, slapping his re-confiscated game cartridge in place. "Alright! This time we will definitely defeat the Big Boss!"

"We would have won last time if you had just stuck to the plan," Inojin sighed, switching his game to multiplayer mode.

"You're the one who left us to fight alone while you helped your mom for 20 minutes," Shikadai reminded him, sitting up and stretching his arms above his head.

"If I ignored her I would have spent the rest of the night getting lectured! She has my dad totally whipped and expects me to be the same!" Inojin complained.

Boruto agreed, "Your dad _is_ a pushover!"

"Hey ass—"

"There he is!" All three boys jumped slightly at the cheerful cry, turning to the three others who entered the clearing.

"Hi Nii-chan! I found you!" a little girl with whisker marks on her cheeks waved happily.

"You told your sister where you were going?" Shikadai dropped his head into his hand.

Boruto rubbed his cheek sheepishly, "Only for an emergency!"

His blue haired teammate shook his head slightly, "That was a stupid thing to do when you are trying to skip training, Boruto-kun."

"Oh shut up Mitsuki!"

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	3. Intro: Part 3

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ and _Boruto Next Gen._ are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I am writing purely for the entertainment of myself and (hopefully) others.

* * *

Intro: Part III

* * *

The black haired girl stepped forward, pushing her glasses up her nose. "Konohamaru-sensei is expecting us in 15 minutes at the training grounds. Come along quietly now, Boruto, or I'll bring you myself!"

"Hell no!" the blond turned away, starting his game up. "This is important—"

She appeared in front of him, dark eyes glaring down at him. "It's just a stupid game!" She made a swipe for the device but he was faster, tossing it towards Inojin.

"You're so lame Sarada, you wouldn't understand—"

"Lame?!" Sarada blinked, grabbing the front of his shirt. "I'll show you—"

"Nii-chan! Nee-chan, don't fight!" Himawari frowned, looking back and forth between her brother and his teammate.

Mitsuki patted the little girl's head, "Don't worry Himawari-chan, my parent said when two people fight like this they really like each other."

" **What?!** " they yelled in outrage.

"So troublesome... If I wanted to spend my time watching a stupid argument I would have stayed home."

"Uh, guys...?" Inojin stared down at Boruto's game with wide eyes. "Something weird is happening."

The screen was lit red and had rows of characters and symbols scrolling rapidly across the page. It grew so bright that everyone was momentarily blinded.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	4. Boruto

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ and _Boruto Next Gen._ are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I am writing purely for the entertainment of myself and (hopefully) others.

* * *

Boruto

* * *

When the light faded from view Boruto rubbed at his eyes until his vision cleared. He frowned, realizing he was alone. "Eh...?" The clearing was deserted, and his device was gone. Even his sister was nowhere to be found. "This isn't funny, ya know!"

He slapped his palm. Sarada probably took the game and was going to tell his old man everything! His friends had obviously ditched him leaving him to face his punishment alone.

"So... lame...!" he growled, taking off in a run in effort to stop the know-it-all from getting him in trouble.

A hand shot out and grabbed the back of his jacket. "Going somewhere?"

Boruto shivered, realizing he was too late. He looked up into the mask-covered face of his "grandfather". "Ah, Kaka-oji-chan.. It's a nice day today, isn't it?" he laughed nervously.

The man used to let him get away with everything when he was a kid, but after graduating from the academy it was a completely different story.

"Did you change up your look, Naruto?" Kakashi looked him over with his one visible eye, "If you're trying to sneak out of the village I think you need to study up on the word _disguise_."

* * *

Thanks for reading!

 _AN:_ I'm still debating what point the kids are from, pre or post-chunin exam?


	5. Himawari

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ and _Boruto Next Gen._ are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I am writing purely for the entertainment of myself and (hopefully) others.

* * *

Himawari

* * *

"Wahhh! I want my mommy!"

Members of the Hyuuga clan stopped near the entrance to the compound, watching with thinly veiled interest as a little girl with short black hair appeared and started crying—much to the chagrin of the men posted to watch over the flow of traffic.

"Little girl, please calm down! What is your mom's name?" one man asked, kneeling in front of the small child.

"Moms name is... Mom?" she sniffed, causing the men to faulter. She blinked, her bright blue eyes searching the gathered faces for someone familiar.

Catching a glance at her eyes, the other man sighed. "Ah, I think you might be lost. You definitely don't live here."

Himawari frowned, shaking her head, "I don't live here, but my brother disappeared in the bright light and I went to tell mommy and daddy but I can't find my house since everything is different and I thought my mommy would be with my ji-chan!" The little girl rushed out in one breath.

"I'm sorry but I really don't think you are in the right place—"

She stomped her foot. "Let me see Jii-chan now, please!"

"Look, you need to—"

Himawari pointed her finger forward.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	6. Sarada

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ and _Boruto Next Gen._ are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I am writing purely for the entertainment of myself and (hopefully) others.

* * *

Sarada

* * *

Sarada closed her eyes and soon felt as if the ground started to move under her feet. A bout of dizziness had her stumbling forward, tripping on something slick and ending up on the ground.

Except the soft grass of the forest was not what she landed in—instead thick wet mud welcomed her face first. Seconds later a crack and boom echoed in the sky, and rain blanketed her form. "What the hell...?" she muttered, wiping at the sticky substance.

"Oh no! My glasses!" Sarada gasped and opened her eyes to blurry surroundings, able to see the outlines of buildings on both sides but no distinct details. She squinted and felt around the ground, cursing under her breath. "This is all Boruto's fault, I know it!"

Her search continued in vain, and the young girl gave up just as a gentle hand settled on her shoulder, turning her around.

Sarada looked up at the blurry figure in a dark cloak and sighed in relief. "P-Papa! I'm glad you're h-here!"

She closed her eyes and sagged into his hold, letting him gather her up in his arm.

" _Papa_? Aren't you a little young to have kid this age, Itachi-san?"

"Hmn."

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	7. Mitsuki

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ and _Boruto Next Gen._ are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I am writing purely for the entertainment of myself and (hopefully) others.

* * *

Mitsuki

* * *

The light grew faint against his closed lids, and Mitsuki deemed it safe to open his eyes. He tilted his head in question, looking around what was definitely not a clearing in the forest but a bedroom with spartan-like furnishings. "Teleportation jutsu?" he pondered, trying the door and finding it unlocked. The hallway was empty, so the boy shrugged and started walking.

Mitsuki turned the corner at the end of the hallway and came face to face with a man carrying a clip board. "Excuse me, can you tell me where I am?"

The man started down at him coldly, pushing his glasses up his nose. "This area is restricted. How did you get in here?"

"I walked!" he replied with a smile.

"Hmph. Patients should just rest quietly in their beds."

Mitsuki was watching the light reflect off the man's lens and almost missed the miniscule flick of his wrist. The boy darted to the side, five silver needles now piercing the floor where he once stood.

"Maa, you've cause me to be delayed. Orochimaru-sama will be quite displeased!"

"Orochimaru...sama?" the boy's eyes widened slightly, "My parent is here?"

The man smirked, "That's new. Most just call him master."

* * *

Thanks for reading!

AN: I'm pretty much posting these as I write them, so sorry if there is ever a long wait in between!


	8. Shikadai

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ and _Boruto Next Gen._ are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I am writing purely for the entertainment of myself and (hopefully) others.

* * *

Shikadai

* * *

Shikadai was in the process of rolling over in bed, when it occurred to him that he hadn't been anywhere near his bed since his mother woke him up and kicked him out that morning. Had his whole day actually been an oddly realistic dream?

He cracked an eye open... and jerked straight up. Resting in a chair next to the bed with a book in his hand was his uncle. The redhead lowered the book, staring at him with a hint of curiosity. "Hello—"

"Gaara-ossan! What are you doing here?"

His forehead creased, "This _is_ my home. What are you doing here?"

Shikadai froze. "Are we in... Suna?"

"Yes."

"Shit," he groaned, "Mom is gonna kill me! She's not here yet is she?"

"I do not know."

"You're acting weird Ossan." He furrowed his brow, taking in his uncle's unusually messy hair and stiff posture. "Just check your inbox, I'm sure she's left a million emails by now."

"...E... Male...?"

Shikadai leaned forward, staring intently, noticing the subtle way Gaara shifted back. "Geez, have you been sleeping correctly? Where is Kankuro-ossan? Has he been looking after you?"

Gaara tilted his head, confused, "When did this turn into _my_ interrogation?"

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	9. Inojin

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ and _Boruto Next Gen._ are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I am writing purely for the entertainment of myself and (hopefully) others.

* * *

Inojin

* * *

Before Inojin uncovered his eyes he was unceremoniously bowled over, a foot catching him in the gut. His eyes flew open, watching a man stumble away before catching his balance.

"What the hell are you doing in the middle of the street kid?!" the stranger who tripped over him grumbled over his shoulder.

Inojin frowned from his position on the ground. Boruto's device began acting freaky and that was the last thing he remembered. "Did I get hit in the cross-fire?" he questioned, wondering if Sarada stayed true to her word and dragged her teammate off.

But it still didn't explain how he ended up in such an unfamiliar part of the village.

"Are you alright?" a voice asked, the person leaning over him.

Inojin opened his mouth absently, "Yes, I just thought I'd lay in the road today—" only to grimace when he saw who he was talking to, "—Ah, Oba-chan!"

"Eh? Who the hell are you calling old?" The pink haired woman growled, bopping him on the head lightly. A chuckle alerted Inojin to her companion.

"Terrorizing young children again, Hag?" he observed.

Inojin froze in the process of rubbing his head, staring open-mouthed at his father's words.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

AN: Before you ask "How the hell did it take a year to write 200 words?", just know that I _thought_ I had posted this a long time ago... yeah...


End file.
